Kaname's Pure Slave
by my friend
Summary: A remake of my older tale, Kaname's Little Pureblood Slave
1. A New Begining

**Hello my lovelies~ Have you missed me? **

**I just wanted to let you loves know that I am remaking this, I decided to put the first chapter both here and in the actual new story. I am doing this for those that have subscribed to this story but not to me. There are a few changes, and I think this time I'm going to continue with it. The story may eventually change, but for now I am going to try to stick with what I have created.**

**Please review, I may provide a link to the new story, but I may not, haven't decided yet.**

* * *

When I first arrived at Cross Academy the leaves were just beginning to fall from the trees. The silver beams of moonlight shown on the falling leaves, giving the place an eerie look. Slowly making my way into the headmaster's office I briefly wondered if this was the right thing to do. Shaking my insecurities I took the first step by knocking on the door. I heard what sounded like shuffling of feet and a man with glasses opened the door, welcoming me inside. "I just received word that you were arriving. It seems your letter got here only a few hours ago. I'm afraid I don't have a room to suit nobility such as yourself just at this moment." He informed me, a small frown upon his lips.

I shook my head, taking the seat across from the desk he had motioned me to. "It's not a problem. I won't have use of your…normal rooms. You see I have poor health, and cannot enter the sun. I require a room with no windows, or very heavy drapes." I informed the man, watching as an odd look crossed his face.

"Do you happen to be a vampire Miss Emiko?" I turned away, not surprised that he had found out. I took a breath before explaining.

"I am. I'm looking for a certain vampire to break a spell that was cast on me. I was used as a bit of an experiment and I'm afraid I only have until the first of the year until it's too late. You have a school here, for vampires, the only one I have found. I thought to myself he would be here." I didn't bother telling him that I was a pureblood; I assumed he found out from the letter.

"What makes you think he's here? Surely there are a hundred different vampires that could be the one you are looking for." He walked over to the window, his back facing me. I sighed.

"You only have one pureblood here don't you? On his birth I was cursed, I am a slave to his will. Only he can tell I am a pureblood, and as such only he may drink from me, should he wish. I come here to find Kaname. I wanted to speak with you first; I don't know how he will react to my smell. As I mentioned before, I was a bit of an experiment. There is no doubt in my mind that he is on his way now." I turned my head; I had just heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Come out Yuki, and say hello. You know it isn't polite to spy on people." I turned toward the girl the Headmaster was addressing. Her hair was a dark brown color; her eyes reminded me of red.

"Hello Yuki, pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand, watching as she took a step forward and shook.

"Your hands freezing! Is it true? Will Kaname try to kill you? I don't think he could do something like that, you don't appear to be evil." I smiled.

"I'm afraid I don't know. That is why I came to ask for Headmaster Cross' protection." In the distance I heard heavy footsteps quickly making their way to the room. "We'll find out soon enough, he's on his way." I said, standing to face the door.

Yuki suddenly threw herself in front of me, a defensive position. "I won't let him hurt you for no reason. I don't know the whole story, but you should get a chance to speak your mind."

I sadly smiled and pat Yuki's shoulder. "Thank you Yuki, it means a lot that you would want to help something like me." I held my breath as a rapid knock on the door was heard, followed by the slow creak of it's opening.


	2. Friends or Enemies?

Stillness came over the room as Kaname stood in the doorway, not a single cell of his body seemed to move. I didn't know whether to bow or beg, I did the former, bowing as far as my waist would allow. The first sound I heard from him were his sharp intake of breath, and the sigh the quickly followed. I had to strain my ears to hear them. "Just who is that?" He asked, causing me to cringe at the cold tone of his voice.

The headmaster jumped from his chair and skipped over to where I was. He leaned his left arm on my back, leaning against me as if I were a wall. "This is our new guest. Her name is Emiko, and she will be staying in the same dorm as you Kaname, though I'm sure you found that out long ago."

My heart raced at the thought of my soon to be master standing less than ten feet away. "What is she doing here?" his tone never changed, I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"I am here to find my master and beg for his help." I replied, licking my dry lips after I spoke. It felt like my entire body was straining to hear any movement he made. I jumped as his hand suddenly lifted my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. I hadn't even heard him move, I didn't know if it was the blood pumping in my ears or if he was simply that quite.

"Who is this master you speak of? What kind of help do you ask?" It seemed he didn't trust my motives, almost as if he were the one on edge. I took a breath, trying to calm what little nerves were left me.

"You are my master. I've been looking for you for a year now, and I've finally found myself here, in your presence." I flinched as he through my chin down, forcing me to catch my balance else I fall to the carpet.

"I am no one's master, you have the wrong person." He stormed out of the room, the girl Yuki following close behind. I could hear her try to persuade him to hear me out before their voices trailed off. I sighed and stood up, stretching a bit as I did so. "Headmaster, the sun is starting to rise. Where will you have me sleep?" I asked, not wanting to be an inconvenience but I didn't think Kaname would be returning.

"Oh, I almost forgot! ZEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I covered my ears as he yelled. As soon as he took a breath to yell again a boy with silver hair and beautiful eyes walked in, seemingly upset.

"I'm not your dog ya know! I can hear you just fine; I was just in the other roo-"his voice stopped as he noticed that I was standing in the center of the room. He quickly looked away, but not before I saw a small tint to his cheeks.

"Ah, there you are Zero. This is Emiko and she will be staying with us. I want you to take her to her dorm, as soon as I return. Keep an eye on herrrrrr" He called as he ran out the room and down the hall to the left. I studied the boy in front of me.

"Aren't you a vampire hunter? It's a shame about what happened to your parents. I would have given you my condolences; however I was not allowed to visit anyone at that time." I watched as his face contorted into an emotion I could not place.

"How did you know about that?" He whispered, taking a step toward me. I shrugged.

"It's hard not to know. Everyone was talking about it, all the nobles were abuzz." I felt a piece of cool metal touch the side of my head, his breathing became angry.

"You're one of them aren't you? Tell me!" He yelled, the gun making a clicking noise. I shook my head, watching as the door swung open to reveal the headmaster.

"Now now Zero. She isn't the kind you're after. Let's put the toy away." He walked over to where I was and handed me a small uniform. "I'm afraid I only have one in your size at the moment. Maybe if you weren't so thin you could wear the next size up. As it is that will have to do." He walked over towards his desk and sat down. "Zero, would you escort her now? You only have ten minutes until the sun rises."

I watched as Zero grumbled and left the room, apparently I was to follow. Nodding my head to the headmaster I left without a word, trailing behind Zero. "I can't believe it." He said, throwing his hands in the air. Down the road stood Kaname. Taking a breath I took a step toward him.

"That will be all." He said to Zero, turning his back he too walked off leaving me to catch up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you another time. Farewell for now." I said, bowing slightly, I quickly ran to catch up to Kaname keeping five feet between us. I sighed as my new home came into view, Kaname apparently not talking to me.

He led me into the building, up a staircase and down a long hallway. "This is my room, yours is the room adjacent to it." He explained, opening the door to his room. He quickly shuffled over to his bed, pulling off his clothes to get ready for sleep. I averted my eyes and entered my room.

My room was red in color, a deep burgundy. Slowly scanning the room I noticed a small door to what I assumed was either a closet or bathroom, a small writing desk and a chest of drawers. I sighed and crawled under the covers, the think drapes were drawn so I needn't worry about the rays of the sun. Closing my eyes I began to drift into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**A/N Well let me know what you guys thought of the second chapter. I think I may update on the weekends depending on the comments and such. **


End file.
